conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
D'ole'a
Work in progress Next time, I'll complete the phonotactics section. Classification and Dialects D'ole'a is a fictional language created by Ann Quark for naming people and places in a post-apocalyptic Europe for a novel series she is writing. The D'ole'a language belongs to the 'Eann group. This language is spoken in the Scottish higlands, in the XXVIth century after JC. Like another dialect from this group, Doleha, it's strongly influenced by 'Nglisha, the imaginary natural evolution of English language. D'ole'a is derivated from Eann D'ol, an extinct language from the end of the XXIth century. The third language from the 'Eann group is D'ol language, spoken in the Faroe Islands at the same time and directly related to Eann D'ol.. These languages are mainly spoken by OGM humans whose ancestors managed to escape from the labs where they were engineered. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics The rules of the glottal stop * The glottal stop is rather soft when associated with a consonant; in this case, it's not really a glottal stop, but the second part of an ejective consonant. * When at the beginning of a word or between two vowels, the glottal stop is quite hard. * The glottal stop can't start a word if there is a consonant at the beginning. * The glottal stop never ends a word. * The glottal stop always precedes the initial vowel or diphtong at the beginning of a word. In that case, the glottal stop is also quite hard. * A glottal stop can neither follow another glottal stop, nor appear between two consonants, nor follow a final consonant. * There is no final ejective consonant. * There can be several glottal stop in a single word, but never with more than two vowels or diphtongs. * The glottal stop can never be found after a vowel or diphtong if the latest is followed by a consonant, except if this consonant is "nn" (which is not always the case). * Two vowels are separated by a glottal stop, if not, this is a diphtong. * There is always a glottal stop between a vowel and a diphtong, as there is no triphtong. * The glottal stop preceding the sound "nn" is rather soft, but less than after an ejective consonant, and the "nn" is a kind of prolongated "n" (and not a double "n"), produced in a single sound. Diphtongs Here is a table of the only possible diphtongs in D'ole'a: Writing System Grammar Nouns Verbs Syntax Lexicon Example text Lorem Ipsum Bi shae nti'nnir shae böbennaa maakufaenn. Biennae d'èarèi sh'a f'ienn binna 'odzèshh? Sh'aovor b'udzèi'nnor d'eashhae shiopper. 'ufèari 'eariè shoshhi fèishh shoshhao d'eodzushh! Sh'ebaann d'aa b'aa t'èushh shör sh'irè. B'èi'aobèa f'eu dzonn 'a sh'iufontae 'ar. Sh'eoru k'ae 'i nonn. Bashafèinn dze linni p'eorao bokubeo lannae. P'eulaoshh sh'eshhu ndeor b'eo 'aapi'ushh 'èaro dzearrann. 'ae pèishh b'aennu b'iurrikeshh 'i'eodzèa shashh kie? Fao d'idzeoshh dzishhu dzondea'i b'unn sh'annèfea. Dzushèar shaenn ndèadzimu shashèor d'u bèarao. 'èara 'è'aeshh d'o 'innao sh'i b'ishheu bao. D'o'nnèili dzashhu sh'abikèa bèraa sh'aoshh 'è'ufea b'e. Sh'eaka'nni k'ir b'ann linn bènnu 'eonnae. Fashh shushèashh fèannu sh'ur 'èshhèa? Dzonnae b'a shaoshh dzaonna fir sh'aamann. D'èorrinièshh 'u shaashhö ma'öfaoshh kulu'nna 'amiènn. Sh'orreoke ndaoshho keo sh'ur raerö nashhi. F'ae shè sh'ir sh'ea'eonn b'e'nneanèa födzaatsae shienn. Kaantaashh 'i p'onn sh'eokèir d'aemmèi'ae r'ashha? Sh'èiroe sh'eoshhie 'öraa. Ku'u'aonn kunn 'or nobushh bio d'untalö. Sh'iu'ir 'èi'nneshh d'èi shu f'ao f'abè'ao sh'aennö. Faa kèindushh bashha beur 'i 'iunn? Baashhie sh'ao 'ilaadzao dzèshèonn. Dzèi'èshh dzèilèurreshh sh'ö paoshh nao feo b'eonni. 'ifi'e dzèpoe'nne d'ann sh'aelu'u fa nao b'i she'nnaa'nnèu. B'ao 'èo'eudzir nnöshhèu niushhu veofaallonn k'ö? D'ashh sh'èanne meannu nillökae fa'ear b'èu'aedzeur. Category:Fictional Languages